


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [16]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, Insomniac Youngbae, M/M, Pre-Made Era, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Ending, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I haven't slept in four days."
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Everyone, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble
Series: Protecting The Sun [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**10:25 AM**

"Youngbae-ah!"

Youngbae jumped in surprise,blinking several times before he remembered where he currently was.

 _I'm at the recording studio._ He reminded himself. _I'm at the company recording studio._

But he couldn't seem to remember _why_ he was at the recording studio.

"Youngbae-ah?"


End file.
